INEVITBLE
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: 10 años de relación no es suficiente para tener a alguien asegurado a tu lado, no es así, Eric?
10 años de relación no es suficiente para tener a alguien asegurado a tu lado, no es así, Eric?

Pueden tomarlo como one-shot, o pueden esperar a que tenga el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir los siguientes capítulos.  
Será un fanfic corto, pero lleno de drama y situaciones angustiosas, pero no les prometo actualizaciones diarias ni semanales, todo depende de qué tan ocupada esté en la U para poder escribir.

-.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura mientras con otra se secaba el cabello, sin levantar la cabeza se dirigió al closet donde guardaba su ropa.

"Sexy" escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que le hizo dar un pequeño brinco en sorpresa.

"Yah! Eric!" Le gritó cuando se dio vuelta con un puchero en sus labios, realmente le había asustado.

El mayor se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, sin importarle que el traje que andaba usando se mojara. Antes que el otro pudiera quejarse plantó sus labios sobre los otros. Hyesung puso un poco de resistencia al principio, pero pronto se rindió al beso de su novio.

Cuánto tiempo habían estado sin verse? Bastante, lo suficiente para que ninguno se hubiera visto por más de una semana.

El vocalista gimió al sentir cómo su toalla caía de su cintura al suelo y una de las manos de Eric lo acercaba de las caderas a él haciendo fricción entre su piel desnuda con la ropa del otro. Colocó sus brazos tras el cuello de su novio y profundizó el beso. Torpemente caminaron hasta la cama donde ambos se dejaron caer despacio.

Las manos de Eric no se quedaron mucho tiempo tranquilas y comenzaron a acariciar todo la piel que estaba a su alcance logrando sacar pequeños suspiros del otro.

Rápidamente, Hyesung, desanudó la corbata negra que traía puesta, la tiró hacia un lado pronto le acompañaría la chaqueta y la camisa del mayor.

Eric se sentó y de un tirón sentó a Hyesungo sobre él, sus manos se posaron en el trasero del menor y sus labios comenzaron a devorar el cuello de éste.

"E-Eric" suspiró.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente unos segundos sin decirse ni hacer nada, ambos con la respiración agitada, pronto sus labios se encontraron.

Lo dejó sobre la cama y comenzó a besar el abdomen para luego bajar y bajar. Sus manos acariciaban el interior de sus muslos mientras Hyesung intentaba quedarse tranquilo mordiéndose los labios para evitar que los gemidos salieran de ellos. Pero no los pudo callar más cuando Eric pasó su lengua a lo largo de su hombría.

Eric le sonrió antes de tomar su miembro en su boca.

"Mh!" gimió arqueando un poco su espalda.

Sin perder tiempo, Eric comenzó a prepararlo colocando uno de sus dedos en el interior del vocalista, rió al escuchar la maldición que profirió Hyesung al sentirlo. Siguió acariciando su miembro con su boca a la vez que introducía dos dedos más en él embistiendo con ellos. Cuando Hyesung gemía y se movía bajo él sin vergüenza, supo que estaba listo.

Hyesung se sentó en la cama y tomó del mentón al mayor para acercarlo hacia sí y besarle los labios. Abrió fácilmente los pantalones del otro y sin esperar mucho introdujo una de sus manos en el bóxer donde acarició su despierto miembro ganándose una gruñido del otro. De un movimiento le terminó de sacar toda la ropa para luego empujarlo sobre la cama.

"Hey, Lider-nim, qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó en su oído sentado sobre él, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozaran.

"A ti" respondió antes de acercarlo y comer sus labios mientras movían las caderas en busca de fricción. Sus manos apretaron ese delicioso trasero que estaba encima de él, con cuidado separó ambas mejillas antes de colocar la punta de su miembro en el interior de Hyesung, dejando que fuera éste quien bajara por él hasta que quedara por completo adentro.

Ambos soltaron un gemido.

Eric esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse, momentos después Pilgyo le acompañaba.

Eran movimientos lentos pero certeros, con cada embestida mandaba oleadas de placer por la espalda de Hyesung. Sus labios no se separaban ni para respirar.

Las manos de Eric se posaron en las caderas de su novio para ayudarle a aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas.

"Ah-ah… E-Eric" susurró sobre sus labios. Su hombría atrapada entre ambos creciendo y endureciéndose con cada movimiento.

El mayor los acomodó a ambos, quedando Hyesung sentado sobre él aún moviéndose. Los detuvo unos segundos para poder tomar aire, sonrió entre los labios del otro antes de morderlos, ambos estaban cansados. Acarició sus piernas con sus manos apenas rozando su albina piel. Hyesung pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro sonriendo también, cuando ya ambos estaban más tranquilos, pero no así menos excitados.

"Estás bien?" preguntó el cantante, el otro asintió "Entonces…?"

"Hm… estamos desesperados?"

"Yah…" dijo moviéndose un poco "Es que duele un poco" haciendo un lindo puchero llevando una de las manos del líder hacia su erección, logrando sacar un risa de Eric.

El mayor lo empujó sobre la cama, Hyesung arqueó la espalda al sentir su próstata ser golpeada con fuerza.

"Hm el princesito quiere que lo traten mal?" preguntó acomodándose mejor sobre él, Hyesung lo abrazó con las piernas acercándolo más hacia él. "Listo?" Cuando sintió los brazos rodeándole el cuello y unos labios sobre su mejilla entendió que sí.

Sin esperar más comenzó a embestir contra Hyesung una y otra y otra vez, llegando cada vez más adentro golpeando con fuerza la próstata del menor.

Hyesung gemía bajo él con sus uñas enterrándose en su espalda.

La cama resonaba y los golpes de piel contra piel eran acallados por los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos.

Con una fuerte embestida y un gruñido, Eric se corrió dentro de Hyesung quienes segundos después lo siguió.

"Tendré que ducharme otra vez" después de controlar su respiración. Eric rió mientras intentaba levantarse.

Después de una relajante ducha, ambos estaban acostados, Eric se había quedado dormido casi inmediatamente abrazando a Sungie por la cintura pegado a él.

Por su lado, Hyesung, estaba despierto observando el rostro de su novio. Con la punta de sus definió su rostro acariciando suavemente su nariz y labios. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

"Cada día se me hace más difícil dejarte" susurró antes de besas sus labios, cuando Eric lo apegó más a él, dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.


End file.
